nightmare
by ULRICH619
Summary: rated m for a reason. just a drabble that came to me out of nowhere. not for everyone read at own risk


NIGHTMARE

tommy, lil,23

tommy pov

rated m for ...well you'll see ..read this. Fair warning

my name is tommy pickles, and I just had an argument with my girlfriend Lillian DeVille. Im laying on my bed trying to get some sleep. We had argued about something so stupid. She had been acting really weird and all I did was ask what was wrong and she snapped on me. she was laying next to me facing away from me. I swear I heard her sobbing but decided to leave her be and not make things worse. I had taken sleeping pills to try to knock me out and I feel them start to work but I feel a bit weird. All of a sudden I feel my eyes getting heavy and I fall asleep.

This my friends is where the nightmare begins!

I wake up in a hospital bed. No I.v or machines hooked up to me or anything just laying fully clothed in a hospital bed. I look out the windows into pitch blackness. "jesus where the fuck am i" I said out loud.

Then I noticed something that made my blood run cold. The hospital that I was in was dead silent. I opened the door to the room and peeked out into the hallway, but saw no one and heard nothing. Man this is creeping me out, I thought to my self as I started walking down the hallway. When I got to the end I peeked around the corner and weather I looked right down one hallway or left down the other it was deserted. Then I started to notice the lights at the other end of the hallway start to go out, as the lights keep turning out getting closer and closer I start to hear what sound like children laughing babies giggling and muffled whispering. I was freaking out the lights around me were flickering and random writings in what looked like blood covered the ceiling walls and floor. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed looking at the writing all around me but one stuck out most of all "she loved you" I started to cry as I slid down to the floor and buried my knees into my chest while the lights around me finally went out and I was plunged into darkness. Then I heard the most terrifying voice speak to me. The best way I could describe it was a high toned voice like a child, a low one almost demonic in nature and my own voice mixed together. And I looked up and what I saw made my heart stop.

"hello tommy" it said to me I couldnt believe what I was looking at. "you're... you're" I stammered trying to get to my feet. "you?" It spoke again. "no no im not you I have taken this form to seem human to you" I was terrified it looked just like me but where my eyes would be were black holes no eyes, just emptiness. "why am i here? What is this place? Whats going on" I screamed trying to not lose what little sanity I had left at this point. It pointed at me. "you are here because you are in need of torment and fear, this place is way point for souls on their way to damnation and" I stopped dead in my tracks. "wait what? SOULS? YOU MEAN IM FUCKING DEAD!" it shook its head "not really, this is only a vision of what lies in store for you eternal punishment till a decision is made" I began to cry again "who makes this decision?" I asked wiping my eyes. It laughed "you of course, now come I must strip you of you sanity and break you of hope" It said grabbing both sides of my head.

All of a sudden im in my room. And I see lil crying walking towards the bathroom holding something. "LIL? baby wait" I said walking into the bathroom behind her. She turned on the faucet to fill the tub and walked over to the mirror looking into it and whispering my name. "what lil? Baby i'm right here!" I want to grab her but my hand went through her, then I noticed what she was holding... a straight razor. She got into the tub and I started screaming as she ran the razor over her wrists. "OH GOD LIL, PLEASE BABY, OH GOD NOOOOO" I slid to my knees screaming, Crying my eyes out. The it appeared in the door way laughing at me. "this is only the beginning for you THOMAS" it cracked and evil grin. "PLEASE,PLEASE NO MORE" I cried. It laughed even harder now. "IT really is a shame about her you know" it said crossing its arms. "She was a month pregnant, thats what she didnt want to tell you" I stopped crying and stared at it "What did you say?" I asked it standing up. "She was a month pregnant, and was trying to figure out how to tell you, but you overdosed on sleeping pills and now you are here." it said pointing ah the now lifeless corpse in the tub. Then I heard something I never thought I would hear again, I heard lils voice, "tommy? Baby please wake up! Don't leave me tommy please! WAKE UP!" I looked around for where it was coming from. "lil? Baby where are you? Im right here!" it laughed at me "you think you can escape this?" then all of a sudden I felt a shock in my chest and I began to feel very warm. "AAAAAAHHHH FUUUUCKK" I screamed in pain as a white light surrounded me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in an ambulance and heard a voice scream"WE GOT A PULSE!" . Lil was crying and I heard a voice say "welcome back" I looked and one of the paramedics was shining a light in my eyes. Telling me to follow it, which I did. Just so he would get it out of my face. I looked over at lil who was covering her mouth with her hands crying heavily. I reached for her with my hand and she took it . "hi baby" she said kissing my forehead. "what happened?" I asked sitting up but was shoved back down by the paramedic. "sir you need to stay down till you are checked out at the hospital ok?" I nodded and lil sat back down and began to tell me that she rolled over to kiss me good night and I had stopped breathing, she gave me cpr and called 911. then it hit me what I experienced was hell, but was there any truth to what it said. I looked over at lil and asked her one question " lil?" she looked over at me with tears still in her eyes holding my hand for dear life. "are you pregnant?" her face turned pale and then red. She slowly nodded "i'm a month in, but how did you know?" I smiled and started to tell her whatever that place was I experienced.

When we got to the hospital lil was waiting along side me while I got checked out, she told me that she would never leave my side. I smiled. I remained at the hospital for the night for psych eval and suicide watch, lil took it upon her self to nestle up next to me in the hospital bed. I kissed her forehead and she smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "that nightmare our whatever it was scared me so much" lil looked up at me "it sounds like it babe, but your here with me and your future son or daughter and that's all matters" she grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach. I smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "im sorry for not telling you sooner, I was just scared that you would freak out and leave" I hugged her tightly "i love you soo much lillian" she smiled back at me and kissed me "i love you too Tommy"

A/N this is only the beginning of this but I wanna see how it is received and reviewed before putting up the other chapters R&amp;R please and be nice


End file.
